land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Ianite (deity)
Lady Ianite, also known as the watching goddess, is the Goddess of Neutrality, Justice and Harmony. Her domain is the End , and''' is one of the three gods in Mianite. She is the neutral god within Mianite who spreads neutrality and justice, and watches over the land with her staff of ender.' Her followers are CaptainSparklez (one of the four hero's), Prince_Andor, Farmer Steve and the residents of Ianeria including the pirates (NPC). But then later revealed that Lady Ianite will get another follower but the player is currently unknown. Lore Ianite was born as the daughter of Decanite, along with her two brothers Mianite and Dianite. When Mianite and Dianite were young they had constant disputes over everything, even the tiniest things. Soon, their little sister, Ianite, became fed up with being caught in the cross fire of their arguments, so she decided to defuse any situation that arose between them. Many years had past and Ianite's attempts to keep her brothers at bay had worked to no fail. But one night Mianite was walking to his sleeping quarters, when he heard the squealing of his beloved coming from her quarters. He ran as fast as he could hoping he wasn't too late. When he got there he was treated with an unpleasant sight. It was his brother, Dianite, and his wife in the same bed. Mianite was enraged, he grabbed Dianite and beat him senseless. Dianite was there after banished by his brother for eternity to live out his endless life locked up in the nether. Ianite could no longer control her brothers' rage. Dianite was enraged at his brother for embarrassing him in front of the entire realm. Their rage grew until finally a war broke out. Peace In the land was lost and Ianites brothers pressured her to take sides. The lack of harmony and peace sent Ianite into insanity, she retreated into her own mind and her demon side "The Shadows" awoke and took possession of her. Thus Ianite became the Destroyer of Gods and the Great War began. The Shadows (Death) vs. Good vs. Evil. The Great War Decanite sealed the shadows Into the void, thus placing Ianite into a deep slumber. Wounded he, with his last breath, prophesied that the shadows would return In a time of great strife in the land, and only a true follower of Ianite would be able to bind the people of Mianite together to fight the shadow bringing peace to the land and awakening Ianite from her Insanity. Decanite then died of his battle wounds. Ianite was first heard in Sparklez secret video which Ianite talked with Sparklez and told him that Syndicate was joining him but later to be proved false. This could indicate Ianite stirring in response to Sparklez following her guidence of peace and neutrality. Ianite returned during the second season of mianite, when she was found at her home in the end. She not only claimed that the group had been gone ten years, but also claimed to have been Sparklez' lover. The group then find out that their " fall" after saving Ianite sent them ten years into the future to an alternative version of the land of Miante, Ruxamar. Prophecy Many millennia ago, a prophecy was written this which foretold that Lady Ianite's return would cease fighting and bring peace to all the realms. The creator of this prophecy is unknown. What is known is that the prophecy was found in the Lost Library of Alextriaa, in a book titled Ending 375. It is stated that upon her return, a great war will rampage the sky. The war between her brothers will become too much for her followers to bear. She will burst out in rage and stop at nothing to return peace to the Realm of Mianite, as she can no longer bare seeing her followers fail at achieving it in the realm themselves. She will obliterate any god or Mianitee that stands in her way. Weakness Ianite was wounded in the war and placed to sleep by her father. Weakened, her champion must retrieve her from a portal made from the underwater dungeons of 1.8, so peace and prosperity may be bountiful. It is also said that she is captured by Dianite and locked away in the Nether. She requires a wither skull to help her heal. Lady Ianite Altars Altar Locations Lady Ianite has two alters. The first one is in the End. Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan built it to pray to Ianite in hopes of getting base coordinates. The second one is said to come in 1.8. There is also a land called Ianarea where she is from. Followers CaptainSparklez The only (non NPC) follower of Ianite. He tries to spread the message of peace by showing that war only leads to more war. He will ally with a side if provoked by the other, but only to balance out the forces between Mianite and Dianite. Though Ianite is of balance and peace, CaptainSparklez sides with some teams during fights depending on who has provoked him, and who has too much power. Sparklez may also side with Tom if necessary. '''Prince Andor' After living under the oppression of his farther Helgrind Andor struggles to find who he is and walk down the path of peace and justice so that he may bring back his grand mother (Ianite). Farmer Steve Farmer Steve declares his allegiance to Ianite secretly to Sparklez early season two telling him to keep it secret so that he may convince Tom of his allegiance to Dianite so that they can keep him in line and use his help. Ianeria It appears that before Ianite was incapacitated by Dianite in season one she was patron two a town named after her who's population included the pirates. Appearance Lady Ianite has dark purple hair that is 100cm long in the back and in the front it goes down to her shoulders. She also wears a purple jewel on her forehead. She has pink-purple eyes, too. She wears a light purple dress with thin purple straps. She wears gold bands on her arms and some gold wrapped around her legs. Her shoes are gold at the top, and purple at the bottom. In season two she wears a bleu dress gold bands and shoes QuotesCategory:Major GodsCategory:Team Ianite "I think it was near an Ash Ketchum face" - Lady_Ianite (Minecraft Mianite ep. 50 CaptainSparklez) "Did you travel there boys?" - Lady_Ianite (Minecraft Mianite ep. 61 CaptainSparklez) "I can see you, Witch_Winstead has lifted my soul into spirit form." - Lady_Ianite (Minecraft Mianite ep 61 CaptainSparklez) "I am weak" - Lady_Ianite (Minecraft Mianite ep 61 CaptainSparklez) "I hear you are willing to do everything to save me?" - Lady_Ianite, to CaptainSparklez (Minecraft Mianite ep 61 CaptainSparklez) "Why does he get the blade of he has be enshackled?" - Lady_Ianite, talking about Syndicate's Dianite Sword (Minecraft Mianite ep 61 CaptainSparklez) Alternate Universe Ianite: How they Got There, Where They Are, etc.: Lady Ianite acts the same in the new world. The heroes fall from the sky into Ruxamor from when they jumped out of the place the called Ianarea and they were going to Authoria at the end of season one. Instead they have switched universes. In the world of Ruxamor, there are copies of the heroes we know and love. For example, Spark is the copy of Sparklez and Mot the copy of Tom. Mianite is like Dianite from season one and Dianite is like Mianite from season one. Lady Ianite being the god of balance is the same but is more outgoing and cheerful. First Appearance In Season 2: Edit She was the found at +2468 +2468 in the End. She is later in most of the episodes of season 2. Abrupt Departure: On Episode 81, Season II, Ianite met Sparklez at his pool and confessed some deep feelings that she had feared. She claimed that there was a strong power awakening (possibly Mianites return from earlier that episode) and that she must leave her role as a goddess. She left her power in the hands of Sparklez, Martha, and Andor. Ianite said that Jordan could visit her in the End whenever he would like, and also left Ianita in his care. With a last thanks, she left abruptly. Sparkles hoped "she will return as happy as ever", when the time came. Death? At the end of CaptainSparklez's 86th episode 2nd season, The Ianita Swarm randomly comments saying that "Mam weird right now!!!". Jordan, assuming "Mam" means Mom and their mother being Ianite, rushes to her house in the End, only to find the entire front of her house missing, and a giant statue of what appears to be Ianite, but made out of obsidian with a bit of purple wool and blue stained clay, inside a shallow crater next to it. While examining it, it suddenly turns to gravel and falls to the ground. Confused about what just took place. He spots a book lying on the floor of her house, titled "For Now" written by her. Inside it reads: I'll See You Soon My Man Season Finale But it is sad to announce that the other world Ianite from Season 2 is dead. In the Season 2 Finale, Sparklez is told by Mianite that she cannot be revived, even with all the offering and sacrifices they have made. He is also given a book by Wisdom. It is written by Ianite claiming that she is in a heaven like place watching over many worlds and dimensions, one being our Real Life world. She thanks him for creating her and says she will always love him. And that maybe one day if he looks out his window, he may see her standing out there.